AU
by Whackjop
Summary: An Au story about the time when Eric Plumber went after Olivia. Exept this time he went straight after her, not her cases. All Characters involved.


Ok, sorta an AU of the episode when Eric Plumber got mad at Olivia. Weird, yes. Crazy, probably. But I was watching it while listening to Stone Sour, which is never a good combo. Sorry people. I just couldn't help myself...(Curls up in a corner and waits for flamers)  
  
All these wonderful characters are owned by Dick Wolf. Lucky bastard...  
  
  
  
Olivia woke up with a start and a sharp scream as she was thrown out of her bed. Struggling, she tried to get up only to be thrown up against the wall. Dazed, she almost collapsed as her attacker forced her to her feet.  
  
"You sent me to jail for a crime I didn't commit." Whispered a voice in her ear. "I was beaten, raped and tortured. Let's see how you like it, detective."  
  
He threw her to the bed and Olivia groped wildly for her gun, only for him to grab it and throw it out of reach. Still fighting, Olivia managed to reach her phone and hit the call button. Who she was calling she didn't know, and it didn't matter as the man pinned her down. He hadn't seen her touch it yet...  
  
  
  
"Munch." John answered his ringing phone. Fin looked up from his drink. John froze as he heared the strangled screams from the other line.  
  
"What?" Fin asked, seeing his partner pale, if that was possible with Munch. John tried to find a solution in his head until he realised the voice was Olivia's.  
  
"Oh Shit!" He yelled. He dropped the cell and began to run to the car.  
  
"Hey! Munch!" Fin yelled, running after him. "What's wrong?!"  
  
" 'Liv's in trouble. I heared her screaming." Munch tried to explain. Fin froze for a second before looking at his partner.  
  
"You drive." He growled out.  
  
  
  
Olivia had given up trying to fight him, he was too strong for her. She was just lieing there under him, to badly beaten to do anything. She had tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Suddenly the buzzer for her apartment went off. He ignored it.  
  
"No, please. Please..." She begged.  
  
There was a knock on the door and he ignored it again. Oh please let him go get it please he's done enough I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry.  
  
Olivia's thoughts were cut off as the door was kicked open. There were three different yells and something wrenched him of her. He hit the ground beside the bed and tried to get away but someone else was hitting him so hard he was yelling. The other person was yelling over his voice in a much deeper tone. Olivia was too out of it to see who it was before someone else grabbed her away from the chaos and draped a coat over her bare shoulders, whispering something.  
  
"No! Don't touch me leave me alone I'm sorry I didn't mean it it wasn't my fault!" She yelled to quickly. The man fought to keep her under control and away from where the other two were fighting.   
  
" 'Liv calm down! It's okay! Your safe!"A voice yelled and Olivia froze.  
  
"M...Munch?" She whispered.  
  
"Sh, it's okay 'Liv. He can't touch you." John whispered. Some how he was keeping himself calm. He couldn't lose it, Olivia would be scared if he started yelling or something. Fin on the other hand...  
  
Fin had lost it as soon as he had seen Eric on top of Olivia. He was still bashing all the fight out of the man in the corner.  
  
"Oh shit, 'Liv, stay here. I'll be right back." Munch promised before struggling to stop Fin from beating Plumber to death.  
  
"Fin! He's had enough!" He yelled. Fin stopped mid punch and stared at him for a second, before looking to Olivia and back to Eric. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled Plumber up to look him in the eye.  
  
"If they don't give you the death penalty or stick you in jail for the rest of your worthless life, I swear I will hunt you down and shoot you myself." He promissed. He hauled the man to his feet and cuffed him. "Eric Plumber, you have the right to remain silent and aboslutly still or I'll blow your sorry ass to hell."  
  
"Ah, Fin, maybe I should?" John said calmly. Fin practically threw Eric at him before walking over and kneeling next to Olivia.  
  
" 'Liv? 'Liv are you okay?" He asked softly. Olivia gave a quiet sob and Fin put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah shit." Munch hissed as he tried to find his phone. "I must've dropped it..."  
  
"You almost threw it. Use mine." Fin handed him his cell and John called Cragen.  
  
" 'Liv, I'm gonna put you on the bed okay? Don't freak out, it's just me." Fin whispered in Olivia's ear as he picked her up. Olivia clung to him as though he was a lifeline as she cried. She looked across the room, saw him, and just held on tighter.  
  
"Don't leave me." She forced out of her sore throught.  
  
"I'm not goin' to. I'm right here." Fin swore.   
  
"He...he..." Olivia sobbed.  
  
"I know. I know. I saw him. We shoulda got here faster."   
  
"No...I...I did this..."  
  
"Don't you say that 'Liv. Don't you ever say that. This wasn't your fault..." Fin gave his partner a pleading look to help him. "If this guy were a real man he would've just taken what life dished out." If looks could kill, Plumber would've died of the death stares he got off the partners.  
  
"Come on 'Liv. It's okay...it's okay..." Fin put her down on the bed but she didn't let go. Munch pushed Eric into another room and closed the door before going over to Olivia and Fin. He wrapped his coat tighter around her and watched her sadly. He jumped at the sound of the sirens outside.  
  
"They got here fast." He commented. Olivia shuddered at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Take it easy 'Liv." Fin said softly. "I'll let them in." He gentally untangled himself from Olivia, who whimpered at the loss of contact. John put a hand on her shoulder and soothed her quickly.  
  
"Up here!" Fin yelled from the stairway. Olivia heared someone running and looked up to see Elliot burst in with Cragen at his heels.  
  
"Where. Is. He?" Elliot ground out.  
  
"In the other room. Don't go beating him up either, Fin's taken care of that." John told them. Elliot dragged Eric out of the room.  
  
"He did a good job of it too." Cragen stated as he saw the bloodied figure. Elliot sat next to Olivia and reached out to her. She grabbed his hand and sobbed quietly.  
  
Cragen marched Eric out of the room. He stopped the other cops from going in.  
  
"If you value your lives, you won't walk into a room with three angry men and one distraught woman, all of which have guns." He warned. "And someone call an ambulance!"  
  
  
  
(Looks out from corner.) Um, yeah. That's it. Review and I might get the next chapter up. And also, if someone could be my proof reader.... 


End file.
